plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandelion (Chinese version)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Online, see Dandelion (Plants vs. Zombies Online). |flavor text = Last time, Dandelion was a normal young artist. He likes to lie down on a tree to read books and stare the sky in the book's gap if there are no other things to do. His dream was being a Pilot flying in the blue sky. When he grew up, he become a airport liaison people......Yes, you did not misread, because of the wrong reading position, his eyesight decreased badly so he cannot pass the pilot medical examination! }} Dandelion (蒲公英) is an exclusive plant in the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It releases bombs that float over to the zombies by the dandelion seeds and drops on them. Bombs deal two damage and deal splash damage in 1x1 area. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 200 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Sluggish Dandelion can release powerful seeds to bomb the zombies. Special: splash in 1x1 space Last time, Dandelion was a normal young artist. He likes to lie down on a tree to read books and stare the sky in the book's gap if there are no other things to do. His dream was being a Pilot flying in the blue sky. When he grew up, he become a airport liaison people......Yes, you did not misread, because of the wrong reading position, his eyesight decreased badly so he cannot pass the pilot medical examination! Upgrades Plant Food When fed Plant Food, it releases two to five instant kill bombs that home in on the zombies and deal splash damage in 1x1 area. Level upgrades *'Level 2' **'???': Bombs can be dropped twice before the dandelion seed disappears. **'Combat Training': Dandelion has 50% more attack power and health (150% of initial). *'Level 3' **'???': Bombs can be dropped three times before the dandelion seed disappears. **'Cell Activation': Dandelion has another 50% attack power and health (200% of initial). *'Level 4' **'Ability Awaken': Dandelion can be boosted sometimes when planted. Costumed Its Plant Food ability creates a lot of powerful bombs and does a carpet bombing to zombies. Gallery Screenshot_2014-10-03-18-10-32.png|Almanac entry part 1. Screenshot_2014-10-03-18-10-40.png|Almanac entry part 2. DandelionBomb 1.jpg|Dandelion in Puzzle Piece collection. HDDandelionFlower.jpg|HD Dandelion. DandelionBombCostume.PNG|Dandelion's costume. Dandelion_Seed_Packet.png|Seed Packet. PVZ2DandelionPlantFood.png|Dandelion using Plant Food. A_Regular_Dandelion_Day_Bomb_Pompon_Bomb.png|Bomb made by the Dandelion. Dandelionwithbomb.png|Explosion. Pvz2 chinese 1.2.5.jpg|Gameplay with Dandelion and costumed Plant Food ability. 0824ab18972bd40733153efb78899e510eb309e1.jpg|A promotional picture. dandelion ad.png|Dandelion in an ad. 1c75eae86479ef22ef740600e72de245_533_320.jpeg Trivia *This is the second plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time that resembles a plant in Plants vs. Zombies Online, which is Dandelion. The first is Carrot Missile Truck, being similar to Carrot Missile. *The background of it, Carrot Missile Truck, and all of the other monthly special plants in the almanac are on Ancient Egypt, even though they are not unlocked in Ancient Egypt. *If a bomb misses a zombie behind it, it will home into the zombie behind it. *If the bombs kill the zombies and there are some tombstones or weapon stands, the bombs will return and damage them but if the bombs created by Plant Food miss the zombies, they just float out of the screen. *When Plant Food is used on the Dandelion, it makes the same noise that Cabbage-pult and Carrot Missile Truck make. *When Plant Food is used on the Dandelion and there are no zombies around, it does not create any bombs. *Its bomb's explosion resembles Potato Mine when exploding. ru:Одуванчик (Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time) Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Chinese Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Plants Category:Area of Effect Plants Category:Explosive Plants Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Monthly Special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time (Chinese version) Plants